Will you marry me?
by Susan Styles
Summary: The story is set up 8 years after Lord Voldemort's downfall, Harry and Ginny have just settled few months back, now Ron and Hermione are expected to do the same , but WHEN? and HOW? or will it ever HAPPEN?  read ahead to know the rest! please R&R
1. Chapter 1

" Ron , thinking about her?" demanded Mrs Weasley.

" Uhhmmm. Who mum?" Ron muttered."

" Of course Hermione " Said Mrs Weasley hitting Ron on the head with the newest edition of Quibbler.

" Oh ya... I was just..." Ron muttered.

" Stop wondering and ask her out...you are of age dear Harry and Ginny have already settled , it's your turn now"

" You mean I should propose her?" demanded Ron. Sulkily.

" Yes idiot , if you have to then now's the best time"

" Mum , I don't even know how she will react , if she would say yes or no, I can't do this "Said Ron rushing out of the drawing room " And I'm getting late for work , I'm leaving , bye".

At the ministry of Magic Ron met Harry.

" Hey! sup?" Harry exclaimed .

" Hamm, nothing much " said Ron gloomily .

" What's the matter " Enquired Harry .

" My mum is after me to propose Hermione " Ron said.

" Wao what a good deed she's doing , I know it will be ages and you won't even bother to ask her "Harry added.

" You too Harry! Bye , m getting late " Ron interrupted.

" Stop Ron , it's time you must plan your future ,we all know you have to do this , Then why not just now" said Harry taking out his phone .

" Nooo..." shouted Ron snatching Harry's phone and rushing towards the lift

" Think about it" Suggested harry.

Reaching his room Ron thought about what Harry and his mom had said , next moment he began his work and completely forgot about all this…

Please R&R

All suggestions are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

While at home in the evening , Ron's phone rung. It was Hermione .  
>'Hullo. ...Ron '<br>'hey! Hermione '  
>' Hmm... I have a good news , you won't like it , but you know last night while at the mall , I met Vicky..oh I mean Viktor Krum ...'<br>'Ooh , your dear old friend'  
>' Listen , and you know ...he PROPOSED ME... And I couldn't resist , I said yes!' Hermione squeaked from the other end.<br>' Oh well, then congrats ...bye' said Ron disintrestingly and forcing the red button on his phone.

" Oh ...did it work?" Enquired Ginny excitedly for this was a plan made by Harry , Ginny ,Mrs Weasley and even Hermione after great deal of forcing.  
>" I don't know " said Hermione shocked" I can't do this to him,... I need to tell everything " said Hermione dialing Ron's number.<br>" No ...dear ,it's time that Ron should realize this , and years are passing bye and bye , if its not done , then. I'm sure he won't even bother to ask you... He wants to marry you , it's just that he's worried how you would react." Said Molly Weasley.  
>" Hmmm..." said Hermione sadly.<p>

Weasley house.  
>" oh Dear , what's wrong with you..?"Enquired Mrs Weasley ( acting as if she knew nothing)<p>

" Hm...nothing's wrong with me...Hermione has gone mad... She's marrying Krum , money matters but ... Oh leave it ..I'll find someone else...much better than her" said Ron raging and rushing to his room.

please RnR


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapters dedicated to all my faithful reviewers.**

* * *

><p>Ron did not sleep well that night , neither did he eat his meal.<p>

The Whole night he kept twisting and turning in his bed.

'Why am I reacting like this' he asked himself ' if Hermione's marrying Krum ,then why do I bother'

It was twelve past four when Ron woke up due to mice

jumping in his stomach .

"Accio apple" Ron muttered

And then came in a fluttering apple and he ate it . 

" Hey ...bro !" said Ginny opening Ron's door.

" Hey Ginny ...when did ya arrive?" Ron questioned.

" Just now..so what's up?"

" Hm... Nothing ." said Ron sulking.

" What's the matter?"

" You know that Hermione idiot is marrying Krum"

" Really! When? How? but how can she?"

" true"

" Let's go shopping , there's this new mall , it will change your mood "

" Has Harry also come?" Enquired Ron

" yup!"

" ok , then I'll be there"

" Harry , Ron has agreed hope plan A works..." Ginny muttered to Harry .

" Hope so!"

" I am ready let's go"

" Ron , this time we'll drive down , Harry taught me how to. , I just got my license ."

" What...you should have told me before, I can't risk my life"Ron mouthed.

In the car

"Shut up !" Ginny squeaked

" oh , be careful!" Ron said.

" Aaaahhhhh , see there's this truck coming,.. Oh Jeez. Save me."

" Ron can you just shut up and lemme drive ,or I won't mind throwing you out "

" oh I was just joking!" Ron said.

" Oh , we're almost there" Harry interrupted.

" Ron , your sis is hungry...I want a hot-dog" Ginny demanded.

" Sure, I am hungry too..." Ron added.

" The food court in on the third floor" said Harry reading out from the map.

They occupied a seat next to the window , from where one could see whats going on in the streets of London .

" I'll just get some hot-dogs." Harry said rushing to the counter.

" Hey, Ginny , isn't this Hermione" Ron asked pointing in the direction of a girl sitting on the table next to theirs.

" hi Hermione " shouted Ginny .

" Hey Ginny...,...hi Ron" said Hermione nervously .

" Oh hi Hermione...what a surprise , " Harry said.

" Come join us" Ginny said .

" Hmmm... Oh actually ," Hermione blabbered .

" What?" Ginny demanded.

" let's leave her , must be waiting for Krum" Ron said making his way away from the court.

" Oh ya, Vicky is coming , I'm so sorry , I can't join." Hermione added.

" Ginny I am leaving" the next moment Ron disapparated and Hermione began crying.

" I can't do this" she said weeping.

" oh dear ... Don't cry , be patient " Ginny tried to console Hermione.

" Can't I just go and ask him if he wishes to marry me " Hermione muted shedding more tears.

" Dear... Patience pays , let's wait a bit , I am damn sure he will do something." Ginny added.

" Hm.." Hermione sobbed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks reviewers for supporting me .<strong>

**Keep reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry have to end this... can't write a romantic fic , i am too bad at it.

Please bid a good farewell to it.

* * *

><p>Ron was greatly depressed.<p>

"It's do or die for me. I love Hermione ...I have got to ask her once. Or at least try , may be it's not too late"

Thinking that he dialed Hermione's number.

" hmm..hello Hermione ? I wanna meet you..."

" hi...where then?"

" At the BigChill café?"

" fine , I'll be there , when?"

" today at 11am"

" fine , see ya!"

At the café

Ron went in and occupied a table for two.

Soon Hermione arrived.

" Hey ...I am here" Ron waved.

" Hi " she said taking a seat.

" will you marry me?" Ron asked casually.

" What?"

" Will you marry me please ?"

" Ron , I can't believe you are saying this , of course I will"

" phew..." Ron muttered.

" Idiot , can't you have said this earlier , made me wait so much , made me cry so much , you meanie "

" oh I'm sorry , but what about Viktor?"

" He'll find someone else , " she said laughing " You know it was a plan in which I was forced"

" What , who?" demanded Ron.

" Mrs Weasley , Harry , Ginny .."Hermione continued.

" oh I didn't get a ring seeing what if you would refused " Ron said " I'm sorry "

" No problem " Hermione said.

From the other table Mrs Weasley , Harry and Ginny got up and went upto Ron and Hermione.

" My dear Ron , I am so proud of you" Mrs Weasley chirped in.

"What are you all doing here?" Ron demanded.

" Oops , I'm sorry " Hermione laughed .

End of story ...Happy ending.

review please


End file.
